In today's world, vehicle operation and route planning technology increasingly relies on computer-based systems for obtaining current, most up-to-date data in order to calculate the most efficient and economical navigation plan. Such computation not only involves data captured and kept on-board the vehicle, but also involves data collected and analyzed off-board. Therefore, provision of the most current data to the on-board system sometimes requires constant or regular data transmissions among various systems located on-board and off-board. However, on-board systems typically communicate with off-board systems through a communication channel with limited bandwidth (e.g., cellular or satellite coverage), which can be more prone to congestion and latency. As a vehicle in motion often requires data to be delivered and processed promptly for efficient and effective operation of the vehicle, latency caused by a strained network may impact the vehicle performance or passengers' comfort.
One of the main causes of a strained network can be an off-board system that continuously updates and transfers data to on-board as well as other off-board systems, based on constantly-changing, real-time vehicle-related data (e.g., vehicle characteristics including fuel, weather, traffic, etc.). Therefore, there is a need for a data broker system configured to control and manage data exchanges among various systems on-board and off-board.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.